


Just For A Laugh

by TheAce



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, not much in depth plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: While I usually prefer tickling stories to have some plot, sometimes it's just hard to think of one to give a reason for the tickling. So here's a series of short one-shots that don't really have much of a plot, and just goes straight for the tickling.





	1. Yang Tickles Ruby (RWBY)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm just trying something out, this being just really short tickling stories, to give me some rest on overly plotty stories. While the first couple are RWBY, I promise it will include other fandoms. This is an example of the kind of stuff I'm doing.

Ruby was in her bedroom, dressed in her PJs, laying on her stomach looking at the latest edition of Weapons magazine, absentmindly kicking her bare feet. So engrossed, she doesn't notice a certain blonde menace sneaking up to her, a big evil grin on her face as she closes in on her prey, and as Ruby turns to the next page, Yang strikes.

"AHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA YANG? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WH-HAHAHAA-WHAT ARE YOU-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby tries to speak as her big sister is tickling her ribs

"Just felt like giving my baby sis a tickle." Yang answers, making her fingers dance all over Ruby's ribs.

"WELL STO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Why should I stop? I haven't gotten to your feet yet."

"NO! HAHAHAHA! DON'T YOU-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't I what? You've really gotta finish your sentences, lil' sis. Don't I sit on you?" Yang sits on Ruby, "Don't I put your feet in a lock?" Yang grabs Ruby's ankles, wraps her arm around them, "Don't I begin tickling these cute little feet of yours?" With that, Yang begins her tickle attack on Ruby's bare feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YANG HAHAHAHAHAAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby begins pounding on her bed, laughing her head off as her poor feet were at the mercy of Yang's fingers

"If you want me to stop, you've gotta do something for me."

"W-WHAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, first off, you've got to start working on your hand-to-hand training. Let's say tomorrow?"

"HAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT HAHAHAHA! YES I'LL DO IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, and you've got to say 'Yang is the strongest, bravest, and most beautiful girl on all remnant. I wish I could be half as beautiful as her.'."

"WHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT!?"

"Say it," Yang begins tickling between her toes

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT HAHAHAHAAHA! YOU WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Good, now let's hear it." Yang finally stops her ticklish assault, allowing Ruby to catch her breath before the little reaper begins to recite

"Y-Yang is the strongest, bravest and most beautiful girl on all remnant."

"And what else?" Yang asks, giving Ruby's foot a quick tickle

"HAHAHA! I WISH I COULD BE HALF AS BEAUTIFUL AS HER!"

"There we go," Yang gets off Ruby and begins walking out of the room, "Now, we'll start your hand-to-hand training at noon, so get some sleep. Don't worry, I promise I won't tickle you during it." Yang winks before she's out of sight

"Why don't I believe that?" Ruby mutters, before going back to her magazine.


	2. Ruby & Yang Tickle Weiss (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is officially welcomed into the 'Rose-Xiao Long' family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this takes place a little after their reunion in volume 5.

"Yang! Stop it! Let me go!" Weiss yells as she tries to struggle out of Yang's grip, but the blonde's supirior strengeth kept the smaller girl's arms in the full-nelson hold. "What do you two think you're doing!?"

"Don't worry, Weiss," Ruby said as she grabs Weiss's right ankle, "We talked and decided to make you an official member of our family." 

"Think of it as a 'welcome present'." Yang tells her as Ruby takes Weiss's shoe off, exposing her bare foot.

"W-Welcome present?"

"Yep, just the kind of thing you should expect as our new sister." Ruby looks at Weiss's foot, "Oooh Weiss, your toes are so tiny and cute!"

"Just like the rest of you." Yang comments

"I'm not t-HAHAHAAHAHA!" Weiss is interrupted as Ruby begins tickling her foot

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Oh, your foot is just so soft and ticklish! Coothcie, coothcie, coo!" Ruby playfully says, her fingers spidering over the ex-heiress's foot, "Look at your wittle piggies wiggle! It's so cute!"

"I-I'M NOT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STO-HAHAHAHAHAAHAP IT DO-OHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA-LT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Weiss desperately tries to struggle, but Yang is just too strong.

"Those toes need a piggy-ing , Rubes!"

"Okay!" Ruby grabs Weiss's big toe and begins wiggling it, "This wittle piggy went to market," than she tickles that toe before moving to the next, "This wittle piggy stay home," tickles for that toe too

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD STOP! HAHAHAHA!"

"This wittle piggy had roast beef" Ruby wiggles the middle toe before tickling it, then moving onto the next, "This wittle piggy had none."

"RU--RUBY STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"And this wittle bitty, baby piggy cried 'hehehe" because I tickled it!" Ruby tickles the smallest toe before going all over her foot.

"HAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! I CAN'T-HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHA! I'M DYING-HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, I think the ice queen's had enough tickling for now." Yang announces

"Oh poo, I was just having fun." Ruby pouts before letting go of the foot, Yang laying the panting Weiss down on a bed

"Y-you two are insufferable! That was just torture!"

"Oh please, we went easy on you." Yang smirks, putting her hands on her hips

"How was that easy?"

"I let Ruby do the tickling," Yang answers, "If I had done it, there would be no mercy."

"It's true," Ruby nods, "she might be an awesome sister, but she's also an evil tickler."

Weiss gulps, feeling she dodged a bullet. Though also feeling happy that the two definitely consider her part of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, I mean it, tell me. And if you already guessed, yes the next chapter's victim is Blake.


	3. Ruby, Weiss & Yang Tickle Blake (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake needs to be taught a lesson, for running away and her choice of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Volume 5, a little upper body tickling action, because you know she was just asking for it with that top.

Blake gives a nervous gulp, her arms tied to the ceiling with her own ribbon from Gambol Shroud, with her long white coat removed, leaving her in just her small black top. In front of her were her teammates, staring at her with wicked grins, Ruby & Weiss each armed with a black feather.

"I have to say Blake, I really like your top." Yang says, making Blake think her dad might've had a point about her clothing

"C-come on, guys, do we really have to do this?" Blake asks

"Sorry Blake." Ruby answered as the three walk over to their captive, "We are happy you're back, but you still need to be punished."

"Exactly," Weiss agrees, standing at Blake's left, while Ruby was at Blake's right and Yang at front, "You broke your promise to us, now you must pay the consequences."

"C-can I make a last request?"

"NO!" All three answer before striking, Ruby & Weiss dragging their feathers over Blake's smooth armpits, while Yang, with no feather, uses her fingers to assault Blake's stomach

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO STOP! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We know you are, Blake, but we still need to discipline you." Ruby says, digging her right hand fingers into the pits as she feathers more up Blake's arm

"Yes, you've been such a naughty little kitty." Weiss grins as she too uses her fingers as well as the feather

"You know what they say: Spare the feather, spoil the cat!" Yang says

"YO-YOU DON'T HAHAHAHA EVEN HAVE-HAHAHAHAHA A FEATH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm a pro, I don't need a feather." as if to emphasize her point, Yang begins making circles with her fingers over Blake's stomach

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! STOP IT HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" Blake pleads, pacing in place to get away from the tickling, but no good

"What a cute little dance you did, Blake" Ruby says

"Did you take ballet?" Weiss mocks

"I'M SORRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'M SORR-HEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Do you think she's learned her lesson?" Ruby asks the other two

"I believe so." Weiss answers

"Just one more thing," Yang says, before taking a really deep breath, placing her face on Blake's tummy, and blowing"PEWWWWWWWWW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blake acts mad from the raspberry

"Okay Yang, she's had enough." Ruby tells her sister, who stops raspberrying her partner, and Blake goes limp, breathing in exhaustion, the ribbon holding her arms the only reason she's still somewhat standing.

"I believe this also counts as a 'welcome present'?" Weiss asks, remembering her own tickling no to long ago

"Yep, welcome to the family, Blakey!" Yang excitingly welcomes thye faunus

Blake's response? "yay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is up next, just to finish up Team RWBY, but this one isn't going to be a 'friendly' tickle torture. After her, I'll do something that's not RWBY. Please, tell me what you thought of these in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Do you like this better than my more plot driven stuff, or do you prefer the usual story? Please let me know, though I'm still doing both types no matter what the response, I just like reading what people think. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
